Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant named xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99. The new variety originated as a single plant as a result of artifically pollinating xe2x80x98KORmodikaxe2x80x99 (not patented) with an unnamed seedling (not patented) in a cultivated greenhouse environment in 2000 in Germany. The mutation was vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting and tested for productivity and growth. The objectives of the testing and development of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with:
1. Uniform, large buds that are well turbinated and flowers with good vase-life.
2. Novel flower color.
3. High cut flower production, with medium to long stems.
4. Vigorous, upright growth.
5. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings.
6. Good tolerance to powdery mildew.
7. Suitability for production of cut flowers under greenhouse growing conditions.
This combination of qualities was not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99 from other varieties known to the inventor.
The seeds from hybridization were planted in a controlled environment and evaluations were conducted on the resulting plants. xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99 was selected in a development program in Klein Offenseth, Sparrieshoop, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done on May 15, 2001 in Germany and later in California. The reproductions by cuttings done in controlled greenhouse environments have confirmed that distinguishing features of the new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations. xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99 is a highly productive hybrid tea rose with a vase life greater than 11 days. Under conventional greenhouse conditions in Germany (64xc2x0 C. nights, 26xc2x0 C. days), xe2x80x98KORturekxe2x80x99 produces 220 stems per plant per square meter per year averaging 65 cm long.
The new rose is distinguished from xe2x80x98KORcilmoxe2x80x99 by the following combinations of characteristics: